Ya pasó
by Nisaly
Summary: A la primera persona que buscó Dean cuando la euforia pasó y todos comenzaron a reunirse con sus seres queridos alrededor de los cuerpos inertes de los caídos, no fue a Seamus, ni a Parvati, ni a Ginny. Si no a Luna. Dean&Luna. Viñeta.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandominsano", LJ.**

**Ya pasó**

A la primera persona que buscó Dean cuando la euforia pasó y todos comenzaron a reunirse con sus seres queridos alrededor de los cuerpos inertes de los caídos, no fue a Seamus, ni a Parvati, ni a Ginny. Si no a Luna. A quien llevaba un buen rato sin ver.

Y algo, no sabía que, le oprimía en el pecho al pensar que la Ravenclaw podía ser una de las tantas víctimas inocentes que se sacrificaron para vencer al innombrable, sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero no, era imposible. Porque Luna era vida y nunca se convertiría tan fácilmente en una cautiva de la muerte. Y mientras avanzaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, hacia el castillo, Dean se repetía a sí mismo esto una y otra vez, intentando convencerme.

¿Has visto a Luna?.- Preguntó, alterado, cuando atisbó una cara conocida. Neville, en ese minuto preocupado de sacar un cuerpo, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Ofreció su ayuda para buscarla en cuanto terminara con su tarea.

A esa altura ya habrá aparecido.- Objetó Dean. Neville confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero con una mirada triste.

El Gryffindor siguió avanzando por los pasillos, en su misión de encontrar a la ilusa jovencita con la que tanto había compartido este último tiempo.

Y es que si había algo que Dean le agradecía a Voldemort y su estúpida guerra, era la oportunidad de haber conocido verdaderamente a una persona tan valiosa como Luna Lovegood. Porque, claro, ese fatídico día en la casa de los Malfoy no era la primera ocasión en la que hablaba con ella. Con lo del ED habían tenido varias charlas banales antes. Pero dentro del vulgar mundo de los pre-juicios adolecentes es tan difícil reconocer el brillo de un diamante en bruto, que no podían culparlo de haberla ignorado. Él simplemente se dejó llevar por la opinión de las masas y la consideró una loca, una demente, una lunática. Nunca se intereso por ella.

Eso, hasta que de verdad aprendió a escucharla.

Conviviendo en "El refugio", Dean se había encontrado frente a una muchacha sensible, solidaria, inteligente, comprensiva y sobre todo, cuerda. A pesar de hablar sobre torsopolos y bestias de nombres que ni se acordaba, Luna tenía la cualidad de tener ambos pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaban y era tan consiente de todas las posibilidades, que aveces hasta asustaba. Era ella la que le consolaba con palabras bonitas. Y sólo por ella pudo soportar estar alejado de familia y amigos tanto tiempo. Fue su consuelo y su esperanza durante semanas. Pero al mismo tiempo su cable a tierra.

Y así, entre charla y charla, la rubia se fue metiendo de a poquito en su corazón.

Fuera de todo pronostico, empezó a querer a Lunática Lovegood de una manera que no había querido a nadie. Ya no le importaba que pensaran los demás, que muchas veces (la gran mayoría) las cosas se ven de una manera del exterior y de otra del interior... Y él no cambiaría estar mirando todo desde adentro. Ahora la necesitaba. Y definitivamente en ese segundo de desesperación (porque todavía no la encontraba) no podía vislumbrar un futuro sin la sonrisa inocente de ella.

¡LUNA!.- Dean detuvo su caminar en seco. Frente a él, agachada junto a unas estatuas destrozadas, la Ravenclaw escudriñaba algo. De inmediato suspiró aliviado. La rubia se volteó y le sonrió.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.- Se acercó y le rodeó con un brazo. Ella sonrió más ampliamente, tranquila. Era un gesto común entre ellos ya.- ¿Qué son?.- Preguntó. Se sentía tan feliz de encontrarla bien, que casi se había olvidado que acaba de terminar la guerra. Lo único curioso y de importancia eran esas criaturitas que Luna acariciaba con el dedo. Peludos y redondos, como madejas de lana.

No estoy segura. Vi a unos mortífagos atacándolos, desquitando su rabia con ellos y decidí traerlos para acá. Ahora que las cosas están un poco mejor, vine a ver como estaban...- Ella siguió jugueteando con las criaturas, con una calma y una paz envidiables.

Me alegra que estes bien.- Dijo, por fin, el Gryffindor luego de unos segundos.

Yo también estoy feliz de que nada te haya sucedido, Dean.

En serio, Luna...- Repitió.- No sé que habría hecho si algo te hubiese pasado...- Le tomó una mano y la apretó. Ella correspondió.

Pues, lo mismo que ellos...- Apuntó una ventana. Afuera la gente se reunía con sus fallecidos. Dean se sintió mal de repente.- Pero lo importante es que no pasó. Y que ahora, todo estará bien.

Luna se recostó en el hombre del muchacho y continuó jugando con las criaturas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, bombas fetidas, preguntas, felicitaciones u otro, apretando el botoncito que dice "GO".**

**Nisaly.**


End file.
